absolutely normal day
by Mixora
Summary: Did I really just say that? Yuffiku. Fluff.


**absolutely normal day**

**yuffiku** _n._ cracky, awesome pairing of yuffie and riku

**disclaimer:** yah. i own kh. suuuuuuuuure...(yeah, i AM running out of disclaimers, how did you know?)

**a/n: i had enormous fun writing this. i love writing yuffie! i wrote this awhile ago, and i never published it.**

Okay, this day started out normally, but then it got weird. I was just sitting there, thinking about Riku. Not that I spend a lot of time thinking about Riku...well, actually, I do, but after all, he is my friend, at least I think so. You might have to ask him about that, but if he says no I'll probably knock him out with my awesome ninja shuriken...getting way off the subject. Anyway, I was thinking about Riku, (don't laugh, okay?) and just a little bit about the way he looks and wondering if he had a girlfriend. (Which I later found out he doesn't). Not that I would want to be his girlfriend, even though he does have those great blue eyes and that hot hair and...getting off the subject again.

So I was there, not thinking about being Riku's girlfriend, and then I realized that everybody had left the room. Which was weird, because I usually don't just sit there and think, but this didn't really count as thinking, it was more like daydreaming, not that I think Riku is special or anything. At least, I can't think he's special as much as he does. That boy's ego is bigger than Sora's hair...okay, I take that back. Nothing is as big as Sora's hair. But it comes pretty close.

Anyway, I was alone. Except I wasn't the only one there. He (look, I spent the past two paragraphs on him, you should know who I'm talking about!) was sitting over in the corner, holding a book but not really reading it. Well, he could have been reading it, it was just that he seemed kinda lost in his thoughts. I watched him for a little while, then I realized how stupid that would look if he looked up from the book that he didn't seem to be reading. He'd probably think I liked him or something, which is ridiculous. Even though he is really, really cute.

Did I really just think that?

Moving on...I was bored. Bored of not looking at Riku, bored of sitting there. The great ninja Yuffie, sitting in a chair and looking away like an idiot when there was a guy nearby? She was the queen of dating! ...Okay, technically I'd never been on a date before, but come on, even Aerith managed it, so it can't take any real brain power. But how was the greatest female ninja ever supposed to ask Mr. Cool? I had to be subtle, careful, and all that stuff.

But first I had to get his attention.

--

I looked up to see a face about an inch from mine. Old habits die hard; I shoved the _thing_ away and summoned Way to the Dawn without thinking. The Heartless had returned to Hollow Bastion! I had to let the others know...oh crap, it was a girl. Not just any girl, an insane ninja girl. Who I unfortunately happened to know.

I mentally hit myself on the head for losing my cool like that as I looked down at Yuffie, who seemed torn between laughing and getting up to kill me. Not like she could. I tried my best to regain my usual smirk instead of the half-surprised, half-terrified expression that I knew was plastered on my face. Where did she come from, anyway? I thought I was alone. Sora and Kairi were off on a date (even though they refused to call it that, their faces bright red...heh), Leon was off somewhere doing whatever Leon did, Aerith...actually, I couldn't remember where Aerith was. But then I remembered Sora mentioning we'd be alone. A whole day alone with Yuffie.

I could kiss my sanity goodbye, if I even had any left after spending my childhood with Sora.

Yuffie had now gotten up, and was looking at me with this weird expression on her face. Weirder than usual. She seemed to be sizing me up, which made me feel a little self-conscious. I was used to girls staring at me, but she seemed almost critical. I shifted a little and tried to keep my eyes on hers instead of them wondering over that pretty black hair and her lightly blushed cheeks...focus, Riku, focus! Finally, she nodded. "You'll do."

Excuse me? Was she just implying that _I_ wasn't good enough for _her_? I started to make a response, but she cut me off.

"Let's go, then. I'm bored."

"Huh?" I realized I sounded like a total idiot (like Sora, who says "huh?" on an average of ten times a day). I wanted to go back and erase what I'd just said (not like it mattered what she thought of me). "What are you talking about?"  
"A date, idiot. Lunch. I'm starving." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me off. I tried to pry her arm off without hurting her, then gave up. "But...I..."

She looked at me with those gorgeous (already my sanity is leaving, I'll be as crazy as she is by the end of the day) eyes, and pouted. "But _Riku_..." She leaned up. "Please?"

I didn't back away, but my instincts told me that dating a ninja, no matter how cute she was, would not be a good choice. She could rob me at any moment, I never knew what she was going to do, and...I suddenly quit thinking, because her lips were on mine and I couldn't talk even if I'd been able to think. Before I knew it she'd drawn away, and started dragging me out the door. This time, I didn't mind so much.

--

When we came back, wet because I'd pushed him in the fountain and he'd shoved me back, red-faced because we'd run all the way back, lipstick smudged on his face because I'd liberated a little from Aerith's purse, and big grins on our faces, Sora took one look at us and then whispered to Kairi, who was sitting next to him, pink in her face because their hands were linked under the table, "The plan worked!".

I threw a roll at him and smiled at my new boyfriend.


End file.
